


A Good Doctor

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Genocide, Great Depression, Implied Genocide, Light BDSM, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, NSFW, Nazis, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, maybe plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: A desperate John Smith turns to a woman doctor living in the Reich to treat his son Thomas. Dr. Joanne Roux has to obey his orders lest she is deported back to the Pacific States. A short fanfiction that takes place between seasons one and beginning of season two.





	1. Chapter 1

A Good Doctor

Dr. Joanne Roux was on staff at the Brooklyn pediatrics clinic. She had the naïve notion that her job was meant to help and heal the sick not writing notices to the Greater Nazi Health Dept. warning them of potential “undesirables” needing to be exterminated. Joanne was seriously regretting immigrating back to the Greater Nazi Reich from the Pacific States but the promise of a higher salary drew her in. But there were other consequences to moving here, such as having a deadline to marry and reproduce. At first Joanne laughed at the immigration officer who gave her the paperwork, citing her age of mid-30’s as “troublesome.” Three years, they told her, before they would deport her back. Two years later and no such luck. Instead she buried herself into her work, giving vaccines to newborns, checking that their racial profiles matched their parents, diagnosing diseases and sending the files to her superiors. All this was wearing down her spirits and the thought of being deported seemed promising. 

Joanne was examining her patients’ files at her desk when there was a buzz from the nurse, “Dr. Roux? Obergruppenführer Smith is here without an appointment, shall I allow him in?”

Suddenly there was a knot in her stomach. Maybe they were deporting her early for failing to follow up on the promise to marry quickly? Nazis didn’t care much about the personal embarrassment of the ones they detained, instead seeing it as them doing their duty to the Reich.

“Send him in,” she responded. Joanne got up from her desk and put on her lab coat to give a sense of security of her job. The door opened and in came Obergruppenführer John Smith. 

“Good morning Dr. Roux, apologies for not setting up an appointment,” his voice was stern and direct, but his had a sense of worry. 

“Not a problem at all Obergruppenführer Smith, what can I help you with today?” Joanne tried her best to mask her own fears in her voice. Smith motioned toward her, removing his hat and holding it in his hands.

“Well Dr. Roux as you can imagine this appointment is not for me.”

“Yes, well sir you are a bit too old to be swayed to hold still for a shot by a lollipop,” Joanne chuckled, hoping her attempt at humor would ease the growing knot in her stomach.

“May I sit?” asked Smith.

“Please do, sir,” Joanne took her place behind the desk with Smith in the patient’s chair. 

“Dr. Roux I am aware of your immigration status. You have yet to meet the deadline that will soon be up, for each status update you have been honest in your reports, and as I see there is no engagement ring on your finger. But I understand this could be because you are a dedicated doctor, even though your duty as a woman should be dedication to a husband and family.”

Joanne’s eyes fell to her hands that were folded on her desk, looking in shame at her empty ring finger. She opened her mouth in an attempt to explain herself but nothing came to mind. Her heart was racing, mind going a thousand miles an hour.

Finally, she took a deep breath in, “Sir, I chose this career and studied outside the Reich. My stay here was only meant to be temporary, and I have no desire to marry any time soon unless I truly love him. If you plan to deport me, allow me to gather my things in a timely matter and make arrangements back west.”

Smith smiled, “No Dr. Roux, you’re not being deported. Rather, I thought I could come here in exchange for your sympathies and treatments and discretion.”

Smith stood up and turned to lock the door to her office before going back to his seat.

“Dr. Roux, if you help me I will personally erase your status with immigration and your deadline will be gone. You know I have that power and I know you want to stay here. You’re making good money, able to support yourself without need of a husband or children which ultimately should be your goal. But I need your trust in this, doctor.” 

Somehow his words did not ease her nerves but made them worse. What help was he asking for that he couldn’t get from a more well-know and powerful physician? Regardless, Joanne cannot reject him. Saying no would mean immediate deportation and he is promising her a future here without a pesky deadline. A future free for her to choose. 

“You have my trust sir, however I can help,” she smiled and he returned the smile.

“Good. My son is ill and I need a second opinion. My family doctor looked into his case and told me he is incurable but I do believe there are treatments to at least alleviate the symptoms. Would you look at his file and perhaps treat him yourself?”

“Of course, Obergruppenführer, may I see the files?” Smith reached into his briefcase and pulled them out. Joanne opened them and saw the boy’s name “Thomas Smith” and his photo, the very image of his father.

“Handsome boy, sir, I see he is the very image of you,” Joanne remarked.

“Yes he is, though his mannerisms are exactly like his mother’s,” Smith replied with a small sense of pride in his son. Thomas was always the apple of his eye, excelling in everything he put his mind to. The perfect Aryan son. He couldn’t be ill and it couldn’t be Smith’s fault. A second opinion would reaffirm this. 

Joanne continued to scan through the file, seeing all his checkups were up to date, until she reached the last page stating a physical with Dr. Adler. Thomas was examined a month ago and according to Dr. Adler checked all the symptoms for muscular dystrophy. Joanne tried to hold her concerns as this diagnosis is not handed lightly by any good doctor. But she could see Smith wasn’t convinced of this finding, as it would have to be inherited by a parent and seeing as Mrs. Smith wasn’t present it must mean it came from Smith himself.  
Smith shifted anxiously in his chair waiting for a response from the woman doctor. He had found her immigration file through his assistant Erich, as he would need a pediatrics doctor whose status was flagged for being a suspected Semite, or given a deadline either to complete citizenship or marriage. When Smith came upon her file he initially thought there was a mistake as there are only a handful of women doctors in all the Reich, mostly in the southern states as OBGYNs or midwives in training. Her racial status was confirmed as pure Aryan, though her father was a French-Canadian immigrant who was killed in combat and mother of Irish decent died of heart failure shortly after the Nazis invaded the United States. Joanne’s file states her eyes as green with deep auburn hair and pale skin. No siblings, no family in the Reich who are living. She lived in the Pacific States for most of her late teens and into her twenties, briefly studying in Osaka before transferring back to Seattle to finish her degree. Fluent in French, English and Japanese, with some understanding of German. Her reason for returning to the Reich was stated plainly in her file: financial. 

Smith knew he could get Joanne to agree to this arrangement. Treat his son for a chance of freedom. Break that trust and Smith wouldn’t hesitant in killing her.

Joanne closed the files, “When shall I examine Thomas?”

“At your earliest convenience Dr. Roux, and let’s avoid the trouble of keeping this on record. Just tell the nurse at reception to allow us in without delay.” Smith stood up from his chair and extended his hand for her to shake. She took his hand and he held her firmly, “I will call you directly Dr. Roux.” 

“Oh? Do you have my number?” she a little taken aback by this.

Smith couldn’t help but smile. “I know everything there is to know about you, Joanne.”

Her eyes widened the moment he said her name and she felt her heart skip a beat. She cleared her throat as he released her hand. Smith turned to the door, unlocked it, and left with his briefcase in hand, but not before he turned back and said,

“Thank you, you’re a good doctor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joanne returned to the women’s dormitory where she had been living for two years. It was standard size, one bed and bath, housing mostly girls in their late teens. Joanne always felt out of place whenever she went to gather her mail or throw out her garbage. The girls would stare at her and whisper in groups, probably saying how pitiful it was to have 30 something year old woman still single and living in a dorm. 

That night Joanne prepared for her first examination and treatment of Thomas with books scattered on her single chaired dining room table. Her mind wandered back to her encounter with the Obergruppenführer. She had found him terrifying and yet there was something about him that caused her heart to flutter when he said her name. Perhaps it was the fear of the task at hand. His green eyes had stared at her with intensity as she had gone through Thomas’ file and she felt his urgency to help him in treating his son. This boy was special, Joanne sensed. Her fated was tied to him now. But treating him like this also brought risk. Smith was withholding information from the Reich, or perhaps they already know. Regardless, Joanne had no intention of reporting him. Her status was already shaky and it was best not to create a scandal with a high ranking Nazi officer.  
Joanne yawned and turned to look at the clock in the kitchen. 3:50am. Shit, how did it get so late? She stretched and got up to head to bed. No doubt Smith would show up first thing in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joanne was right. As soon as she entered the clinic in the waiting room sat Obergruppenführer Smith and his son Thomas. The boy was in his Nazi Youth uniform, his school books at his feet, anxiously waiting with his father. 

“Good morning Dr. Roux,” Smith immediately stood up and Thomas followed, “Here is my son, Thomas.”

Thomas extended his hand and Joanne shifted her pursue and books before taking it into hers. “Bright and early, I wish more of my patients were like you. Shall we begin?” Joanne released Thomas’ hand, whose grip was lacking, already a sign of how serious his illness was. 

Joanne led them to the first examination room while she went to drop off her belongings in her office. She returned with her stethoscope and Thomas’ file, closing the door behind her.  
Thomas was sitting on the edge of the table while Smith remained standing by the door, listening for the nurses entering their shift. 

Joanne took a deep breath, “So, Thomas I can see from your file you had experienced a fall in school during track? And then a muscle spasm during wrestling?”

“Well I,” Thomas began before being cut off by his father. “Doctor, I think you should ignore what Dr. Adler has written and examine him first, yes?”

“No-no, of course, um, Thomas could you take that robe and undress for me while I step out and have a talk with your father?”

Thomas seemed confused and turned to his father for reassurance, “Father? I thought was going to be a quick checkup before school?”

“There’s no need to worry Thomas, you’ll be back in class before lunch I promise.” Smith opened the door and followed Joanne to her office, shutting the office door behind him and locking it.

Before Joanne could get a word out, “Thomas doesn’t know. He mustn’t know nor ever know until I can be sure his symptoms have be managed.”

Joanne was astonished by Smith’s confession, “How am I to treat a patient who is unaware of their own illness? He must have some idea!”

“For the moment he thinks its over-exhaustion brought on by wrestling practice. I intent to keep him in the dark for as long as possible, until I am sure you can help with treatments. Please, Dr. Roux, understand that Thomas’ life is in your hands.”

Joanne was completely taken aback by this, the boy was kept ignorant by his father out of fear and love to save his life from the needle. A needle guaranteed to end his life. Her heart weighted even heavier now. “I will do my best, Obergruppenführer.”

Smith walked toward her, cornering her against the wall, placing one hand above her head, inches away from her face told her, “You will, Joanne. I know you will.” 

He backed away slowly and left her office back to Thomas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After examining Thomas under the supervision of his father, Joanne concluded that Thomas needed to begin physical therapy to help alleviate and prevent any future muscle spasms. Joanne wrote down the name of a physical therapist she trusted but Smith insisted that she be the one to treat him, either her office or home. Thomas resisted this briefly before being shut down by his father. 

“Thomas, I can withdraw you altogether from sports for the rest of the year. Do you want that?” Smith even intimidates his own children, Joanne thought. Reluctantly, Thomas agreed to the physical therapy. 

“Perfect, Dr. Roux I trust you’ll create a schedule for us?”

“Yes, I think it’s best to start slowly with weekends here in my office, and then-”

“No, weekends did not work for us. That is family time. Weekdays? Thomas which afternoons are free for you?”

Thomas took a moment, “Well I have Hitler Youth meetings on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays, but then Tuesdays I tutor some of my classmates. Thursdays I’m free.”

“Clear your Tuesday schedule Thomas, those classmates leech off your notes I hardly call that tutoring. So, Dr. Roux mark us down for Tuesdays and Thursdays.” 

Joanne made a note for her nurses to mark her Tuesday and Thursday afternoons free after 3:00pm. “Done, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then for our first session Thomas.”  
Thomas grabbed his clothes onto his lap and Joanne stepped back outside allowing father and son to speak alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made and the stakes are raised higher.

The rest of the day was a blur of routine checkups of newborns with their nervous parents hovering over Joanne as she gave each a vaccine and checked for any signs of “impurity.” The two nurses in her clinic were young and both were married, but they felt secure working for Joanne. It took time before they opened up to one another, sitting in the back kitchen area, sharing lunches as a potluck. Both women had set up Joanne on dates with their husbands’ colleagues or in-laws or male cousins. One disastrous date after another. Joanne would end up lying to each of them saying it didn’t work out because of scheduling conflicts when in reality all the men she dated were just awful, rude, condescending with remarks like, “So you’re a lady doctor, huh?” Or ask, “You’d give it up for the right guy though?”

Joanne didn’t identify at all with the Nazi ideology and was surprised how quickly her country had accepted the total occupation by them. Her father fought and died defending America’s freedoms, all which were once cherished by its citizens. She had heard whispers of the Resistance working in New York to undermine Nazi rule and gather weapons for a future revolt. She wondered how they have survived after nearly twenty years, constantly resisting and going into hiding. Could she ever live like that?

Once the day was over she returned to office to gather her things to head home. As she was leaving for the day her phone rang. She thought briefly it could be Smith, confirming the schedule for tomorrow but then again she saw many new parents with babies, and new parents always have the most questions.

“Afternoon, Dr. Roux’s office?”

A woman responded, “Dr. Roux, this is Helen Smith, Thomas’ mother.”

Joanne swallowed, “Hello Mrs. Smith, are you calling to confirm Thomas’ appointment?”

“Well, I was hoping you could explain to me why my son is seeing a doctor in the city when we have a family doctor closer to us.”

Mrs. Smith’s voice was hard and demanding answers without any bullshit.

“Mrs. Smith, your husband brought Thomas to me to begin physical therapy treatment for his hurt shoulder. I understand he participates in sports? I am trained especially in these matters.”

It was a half-truth, Joanne did study acupuncture while earning her medical degree in Japan, but was by no means a full licensed physical therapist.

“I see. Thank you, doctor. Have a good evening!” Mrs. Smith hung-up. 

Joanne held the phone briefly in her ear before placing it down. Was this a test? Is Smith making sure she keeps her word of discretion? Is Mrs. Smith also in the dark about her son’s condition?

Joanne knew very well that Smith most likely was listening in on her phone conversations. The Gestapo were skilled at setting up bugs in people’s homes while they were away running errands, never realizing a device was placed there. Certainly there was already a bug in her dorm room.

After realizing this Joanne felt very nervous about going home. She thought about sleeping in her office but what would that solve? Smith was definitely listening, making sure she was complying. Suddenly, Joanne felt the weight of her situation. She felt trapped. The office walls seemed to be closing in and she couldn’t breathe. Joanne closed her eyes and began to think of calm waves, trying to meditate on a beach. This wasn’t the first panic-attack and certainly wouldn’t be the last. She caught her breath and began inhaling and exhaling. It took a moment but finally it passed and she opened her eyes. Staying her office was out of the question. 

Her commute home was normal, taking the bus back to her all female dormitory with judgmental eyes on her the moment she stepped inside. Once there Joanne began her routine to unwind, turning on the radio to German opera (the only type allowed but with some Italian thrown in to celebrate Mussolini’s birthday) and starting a bath. She got into her bathrobe and poured herself a glass of white wine in the hopes of relaxing for the rest of the evening. As the bathtub filled the lights in her room flickered before shutting off completely. She turned off the water as it was now cold and drained the rest. 

It was still early evening with some light coming in but to be safe she lit a few candles. Then there was knock at her door. Maybe a concerned neighbor? Joanne opened her door to find Smith standing there. He didn’t wait for Joanne to allow him entrance and moved inside before being noticed. 

“I understand my wife called you Dr. Roux,” he started, standing in the center of her living space. “How could that have happened? Was I not explicit about our terms? Discretion.”

Joanne held the neck of her robe tightly, thinking how this could have happened. She realized her error, “I asked one of my nurses to retrieve the rest of Thomas’ background files from Dr. Adler’s office. I’m assuming they needed confirmation and called your home. It was a simple mistake. Please, I-”

Smith raised his hand telling her to stop, “There are no mistakes in this, Joanne. Know that I have ears and eyes everywhere you step. This cannot happen again.” He walked towards her, as he did in her office, pressing her against the wall with both his hands at each side of her. Trapped. Joanne breathed heavily as Smith leaning into her ear, “You only get one. Don’t make another mistake, Joanne.” 

Joanne stared straight ahead, afraid to look into his eyes again.

“Do you understand, Joanne?” he whispered. 

She whimpered, “Yes.” 

“Good girl,” he answered pulling back. He left her dorm, shutting the door tightly behind him. The lights came back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally stole inspiration from that scene with Juliana and Smith visiting her in her apartment.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying it! I promise smut in the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty John Smith has a wet daydream. NSFW.

Obergruppenführer John Smith sat at his desk in his office reviewing files about the New York Resistance attack he survived, along with leads to The Man in the High Castle. His underling Joe Blake had made contact with the west coast Resistance but was returning soon empty handed. These last few weeks had been a difficult one for his career but now his family was also in danger. Thomas’ illness being exposed would lead to his death and Smith couldn’t let that happen. Smith checked his watch and saw how late it was. He still hadn’t explained the situation to Helen, his wife. He wanted to wait for the right time, once Thomas’ condition was at least managed. His relationship with her was based on trust but the romance between them had long since faded. Smith now looked upon his wife as a platonic partner rather than an intimate one. In many ways, she became a mother-like figure to him and couldn’t bear the thought of touching her anymore.

Smith lit a cigarette and leaned his chair back. He knew he had to return home but not yet. He needed time alone. Time to think upon the situation with Thomas and his new doctor. His evening encounter with her was something different than his usual intimidation tactic. Smith felt a rush when he cornered Joanne, something he felt before in her office. He had dominated others before to gain information but this made him feel even more powerful. The way she submitted to him was enticing. He took in her scent back in the apartment. She smelled of cheap wine and generic lotion, but something about it jogged his memory, a time when Helen smelled the same. Helen would never submit to him, not in the way Smith wanted to. Hers was a feigned submission and poor one at that. 

Smith put out his cigarette in the ashtray and thumbed through Joanne’s file. He stared at her picture and imagined her on her knees before him, in his office wearing that bathrobe. He closed his eyes continuing his daydream of Joanne. He would command her to disrobe and she’d obey without hesitant and with fear in her eyes. Joanne’s scrubs did nothing for her figure but Smith liked to imagine there was a real woman’s body hidden beneath, with curves and soft skin. 

His pants began to tighten as blood filled into his cock. Smith unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants, slowly stroking his hardening member. He wouldn’t normally do this sort of thing, touching himself while still in his office, but it had been so long since he experienced any pleasure. Smith imagined Joanne playing with his cock between her breasts, stroking him and reaching down with her tongue to the tip. He moaned as he continued daydreaming of Joanne submitting to him. 

“Take it in your mouth, Joanne.” He’d command her. She’d oblige him, “Yes, sir.” 

Smith sped up his strokes as he envisioned Joanne deep throating him, and with one of her soft hands cupping his balls. He’d hold her head down as she’d continue to suck him off, telling her what a good girl she was. He’d reach for one of her breasts to squeeze, imagining how soft and plump it would be. Her green eyes would look up into his and Smith felt himself ready to cum. Joanne would withdraw her mouth and Smith would finish on her breasts. In reality, he was alone with a hand full of cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy that? Is it hot in here or is it just me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First session to treat Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you guys. I am aware that cupping is a pseudo-science and there's no science evidence behind it. This is an AU of the 60's where they think cocaine is ok to use to treat sinuses. Also, I am aware that acupuncture does actually help with joint pains, it has no medical use for treating muscular dytsrophy. Please remember this is fiction. Thank you.

Joanne’s commute to work felt like a death march. It was Tuesday, the first session with Thomas was at 3:30pm and no doubt his father would be there, Obergruppenführer John Smith. Watching her every move, listening to all her conversations. The day went by quickly, most of the patients blended into one, no distinctive faces or questions to stick into her memory. Joanne watched her clock with dread. Each hour marking down when he’d arrive. She shook her head at this. ‘No, this is about Thomas. He is ill and needs help. This will be the first time you won’t have to write a report to the Greater Nazi Health Dept. about an undesirable.’ 

3:30pm came. A buzz at the receptionist’s desk, and in came Thomas with Smith following behind. 

Joanne greeted them both warmly though her stomach was in knots and she felt her mouth suddenly become dry, “Afternoon Thomas, Obergruppenführer Smith. Please follow my nurse to be weighed and measured and then she’ll direct you to one of the examination rooms.” 

She had prepared the needles and cups needed for her eastern medicinal treatment. The Japanese doctors she studied under used these items to cure all sorts of muscle and joint aliments, surely it could be applied to alleviate some symptoms of muscular dystrophy. She prayed to whatever god would listen that it would. 

Thomas looked to be in high spirits when he entered while she noticed Smith avoided her gaze entirely. He kept to the door just as before but this time keeping his eyes fixed solely on Thomas.

“Where do I sit Dr. Roux?” Thomas chimed in breaking her thought process. 

“You’ll be laying face down onto the table Thomas, but first I’ll explain the procedure to you.”

Joanne explained how acupuncture was used first by the Chinese to cure arthritis and cupping is used by athletes to help improve their performance.

Thomas gave a skeptical grimace, “The Chinese are an inferior race, Dr. Roux, what would they know about modern medicine?” 

This caused Smith to chuckle briefly before Joanne cleared her throat to respond, “Well, Thomas, an inferior race also invented gun powder, created silk garments, and established trade routes throughout Asia. Say what you will about them, but even our Furher admires their philosophies and use of herbs to treat aliments.” 

This gave Thomas pause before submitting her to better judgment, “As you say, doctor.” He began to unbutton his Hitler Youth shirt while sitting on the edge of the table. Thomas’ demeanor changed as the realization of this physical therapy was setting in. Joanne sensed this and knew that small talk usually helped relieve fear. 

“You know, I studied and lived in the Japanese Empire before returning back to the Reich. I studied in Osaka and my sensei was a very cruel man. He treated us all like slaves and especially hated women. So, as you can imagine, I was treated the worst but I did the one thing he didn’t except. I received the highest grades in all his exams.”

Thomas chuckled a bit as he laid face down on the table, “Do you miss it? Osaka, I mean.”

“Sometimes, but then I remember here I don’t have to wait in a queue behind the Japanese for a taxi.” Joanne prepped the first needle. “Thomas you’re going to feel a small pinch, much like the pinches your mother gave you when you misbehaved. Are you ready?”

Thomas took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, “Ready.”

Joanne placed the first needle into his shoulder blade, then a second a few inches to the left, and a third above that one.   
“Is it in Dr. Roux?” asked an anxious Thomas. 

“Three are in, Thomas. Didn’t feel anything huh? I do that to mentally prepare you when in reality there’s no major discomfort.”  
This made Thomas relax. “Wow.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thomas’ first session was a success. Joanne removed the last needles from his back and told Thomas to dress. Smith stayed still for the entirety of the session. His eyes occasionally wandering from Thomas’ needled back to the good doctor’s hands as she placed each needle in. At times Joanne felt his gaze upon her but stayed fixed on her task at hand. Thomas was in need and it was her duty to heal him. 

“You’re going to feel a bit sore for the first few hours, but then your muscles will loosen up and relax back into place,” Joanne explained while jotting down notes into Thomas’ file.

“Like after a massage?” Thomas asked buttoning his shirt.

“Yes. And if you feel any discomfort just call me,” she tore a page from her prescription pad and wrote her home number. “Don’t abuse this privilege Thomas. This is for emergencies only.” 

Smith stepped forward took the piece of paper from her hand before she could pass it to Thomas.

“I have your number saved, Dr. Roux. Should anything come up I know how to reach you.”

“Of course, well Thomas I shall see you for your cupping therapy on Thursday.”

Thomas thanked her and Smith quickly followed his son out of the clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. BDSM-lite. Smith has a proposition for Joanne

That night Joanne felt confident that her sessions with Thomas will help him. She had a good feeling about this. She entered her hallway to her dorm apartment, turning left and opened the door to find John Smith sitting in her lone dining room chair.

“Good evening Dr. Roux,” his demeanor was calm. His hat was placed on her coat rack and he helped himself to rest of her wine. Joanne quietly shut the door behind her and stepped towards him. She tossed her purse on the couch and took off her coat, and hung it up next to his hat. Joanne noticed his briefcase was set besides the rack. He had made himself comfortable.  
“The lights are still on, sir. Didn’t think to turn them off for effect this time?” her voice was cracking. 

“I de-bugged it before you came home. Asking to turn off the power every time I wanted to visit you would create suspicion with your neighbors.” Smith took a swig of the wine, “This stuff is awful. Cheap. Tacky. Leaves a bitter taste instead of sweetness.”

“Why are you here, sir? I did exactly as you ordered. I am treating your son the best way I know how. Is it not enough to torment me and threaten me at my job, now you have to do it in my home?” Joanne felt she was at the verge of crying. Her voice was low but cracking at each attempt to remain strong, “I am a good doctor, sir. Just leave me to do my job in peace. Please.”  
Smith thumbed the stem of the wine glass, twirling it around before answering her, “Joanne, I’m not here to torment you.”

“Then why are you here?” Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lips to prevent them from falling.

Smith sighed and stood up, leaving the glass on the table. “Because I want you to submit to me, Joanne.”

“Submit to you? Haven’t I done that already by agreeing to treat Thomas in secret?”

He slowly walked toward her, with caution in his step. Smith knew he could get what he wanted if he tried a different tactic. “No, not that kind of submission. Joanne, I want you to submit to me as a slave would a master.”

Joanne just stood there, aghast to what she was hearing. “A slave?” was all she could muster to respond with.

“Yes, I want you to be mine. Fully, physically and mentally mine. You take directions very well, Joanne. The last time I was here I could feel your desire to obey me. Submit now. I can be very good to you.”

This made Joanne laugh, “Good to me? How? All you’ve done is threaten and intimidate me since we’ve met.”

Smith scoffed, shifting his stance, “Joanne, check your bathroom. You need to unwind a bit.”

“What is in there?” Joanne didn’t trust his intentions. He was asking her to be a sex slave. How could she trust a man who just a day ago was threatening to deport her?  
“Just do it, Joanne. You’ll like it. I promise.”

Her heart was racing as she turned towards the bathroom door. She opened it and inside was a fully filled tub with steam coming up, and candles lit. Resting on the covered toilet were chocolates and fresh cut roses. Joanne turned back to Smith. He was face was smug, he knew he’d won her over. Joanne wanted to trust him but a part of her knew this could be a cruel gesture. One he could use against her during her deportation hearing. That she tried to seduce a married Nazi officer. Smith came up behind her, and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to her ear, “You deserve a rest, Joanne. Let me undress you. Enter the tub and relax.” 

His voice was soft and so were his lips that traced down her neck, leaving a trail of small kisses. Joanne’s heart began to race as his hands gently began to untie her scrubs. Could she submit to him? What choice did she have now, honestly? She turned suddenly around and faced him. There was a moment of hesitation but she couldn’t stop this now. Smith’s eyes burned as he knew she was making her decision.

“Do it.” He told her.

She then lifted her shirt above her head and dropped it the floor. Her bra was still latched as she shimmied her pants off, kicking off her shoes and socks. Joanne stood before Smith in her underwear, which was plain and practical. She never owned any lacey or sexy lingerie before as she never had the money to buy such things. But in that moment, Joanne felt desirable. She reached out to touch him but he grabbed both hands to stop her.

“Get in the tub Joanne. We can get to that later.” 

“Yes, sir,” she replied unlatching her bra, exposing her breasts to him. Smith sighed heavily as she stood before him fully nude. “Beautiful,” was all he could say.

Joanne smiled and turned to enter the tub. The water was still very hot but after the day she had, she needed to relax her muscles. Her auburn hair was up in a messy bun. She could wash it another day. Smith smiled and moved the chocolate onto his lap as he sat beside her on the toilet seat. 

“I wouldn’t want to spoil your dinner, but would you fancy a chocolate?” he asked.

“Well, I shouldn’t. Not with my figure.” Joanne wasn’t like thin like most of the women in the Reich. She inherited her mother’s thick Irish hips, but thankfully a small waist too.  
“Nonsense, you have a beautiful figure. You need to learn to spoil yourself sometimes, Joanne.” 

Smith unwrapped the box and held out the open chocolates to her. Joanne took only one, fearful what he might say if she took anymore, and plopped it into her mouth. It had a creamy center and was very sweet. She moaned a bit, savoring the flavor. She could see how it pleased Smith to satisfy her. Joanne took another chocolate, her last one this time, and plopped it in just as quickly. It was just as delicious as the first. 

“Do you like them?” 

Joanne nodded as she swallowed the chocolate. This made Smith smile slightly. “Would you like wine to wash it down? I bought more.”

“Oh, sure. If you’ll have a glass with me?”

Smith nodded and went to the kitchen to retrieve the wine. Joanne felt relaxed physically as the hot water soothed her muscles, especially in her feet as she spends most of her day standing for hours, but her mind was racing. Why is he really doing this? This has to be some sort of trick.

Smith returned with two very full glasses of red wine. “A Merlot, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Joanne took a glass and sipped it. “I’ve never had Merlot before.”

“Really? Just sake and piss Riesling from a local grocery store?” 

Joanne blushed as she took another sip. Smith sensed her embarrassment, “I only meant to tease. Now you can say you’ve Merlot and good wine.” 

She took a bigger gulp of wine before settling down on the floor and sinking deeper into the tub. The water was becoming cold and she noticed her fingers were pruning.   
“Uh, sir? Could you happen to get me a towel?” she asked meekly.

Smith’s face always lit up whenever she referred to him as “sir.” He turned promptly and handed her the towel hanging on the door. Joanne began to stand up but felt her knees buckle and Smith quickly came to aid her balance.

“Too much wine, dear?” Smith held onto her arm and helped her out of the tub. She wrapped the towel around her and dried herself as Smith stepped out. She could hear him rumbling in the kitchen, putting away the wine and chocolates. Joanne went into her bedroom and saw white box with a big red bow on top of it and card, “For Joanne.”

Joanne opened the box to find a black lace teddy, with matching bra and panties. 

“I want you to have the best. Only the best,” Smith said from behind her, standing the doorframe. 

“Put it on. Slowly.” His voice was stern. He was commanding her. 

Joanne dropped her towel to the floor. She took the panties in hand and very slowly slipped each leg in, lifting it to her waist. Next, she grabbed the bra and hooked it behind her, adjusting it in the front. Smith watched her intensely, enjoying all her movements. She was wearing the garments he’d gotten for her. She was his now. Finally, Joanne slipped on the teddy, completing her transformation. She knew she was his now. 

Smith stepped forward and grabbed her by her bun. Joanne yelped but was aroused by all this. She wanted him to take her in that moment. Smith desired her and she knew she felt that same desire. Smith carefully traced his lips against hers, taking in her scent before forcing her mouth open with his tongue. His grip on her bun tightened as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced against one another. He tasted the wine and chocolate, all his gifts to her. Joanne was his. He released her from the kiss but still held to her hair.  
“Are you grateful for all that I have given you?” he asked. He knew the answer but he wanted her to say it aloud.

“Yes, I am grateful to you,” she told him. Her eyes were full of want and fear. Joanne wanted him to touch her, as she felt herself becoming wetter but fearful of how far she’s already gone.  
Smith was satisfied, “Good girl. Tell me what you want. Tonight, I’ll do as you command, Joanne.” He released his grip and slid his hand down her back and squeezed her ass.  
“Touch me, John. Tell me I’m a good girl and touch me. I need your fingers against my skin.”

“Huh, only my touch?”

Joanne bit her lower lip, “No, I want more than that.”

“Tell me then, Joanne,” he whispered. In that moment, Joanne felt she had the power over him. She wanted him to fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight, to leave his mark all over her breasts and neck. To let others know she was taken by another. She reached out to his face and kissed him. Her fingers went through his hair as one of his hands held firmly on her ass. Smith then lifted her from her bottom and dropped her on the bed, pushing the box to the floor. He lay atop her and Joanne reached out and tugged at his shirts.

“Off, I want them off.” Joanne demanded. He gripped her hands and pushed back over her head. “No.” He released her and slid down to her thighs to open her legs. Joanne’s heart was pounding. Smith pulled down the panties to her ankles and ran two fingers through the lips of her cunt. She already very wet as he continued to touch her. She mewled softly, closing her eyes and taking in the pleasure. Smith was kneeling next to the bed, and pulled her close to his face and buried his tongue inside her swollen lips. Joanne spasmed as Smith tongue danced along her clit and he fingered her. Her hands reached out and held his head down as she felt herself growing closer to climaxing. Like a wave crashing she came and her legs shuddered, mewling and moaning and Smith continued. He didn’t stop, not until she begged him to. She came again, harder than the first and cried out, “Stop. Please, I finished. You can stop.” 

Smith lifted his head and withdrew his hand. He wiped himself with his clean sleeve and hovered over her and kissed her deeply. Joanne tasted herself, tangy and a bit bitter.   
“Did you enjoy that?” he asked still over her.

Joanne blushed, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir. I did.”

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally drunk after watching the new "Victoria" episode from PBS. Wrote this. Now I posted it. You know you're only here for smut, not a plot. Don't think too hard about it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what ya'll thought! I noticed a lack of John Smith centered fanfics so I figured I'd write one. I always welcome criticism!


End file.
